In many communication systems, a transmitter encodes bits with error-correcting codes before transmission. The error-correcting codes help correct for errors that occur during transmission through the channel. At the receiver, an error-correcting decoder is used to decode the signals and generate decoded bits corresponding to the original transmitted bits. Some conventional receivers employ iterative decoders, such as turbo decoders, that perform an iterative process to decode the received signals. This iterative process is processing intensive consuming excessive amounts of time and energy. This is undesirable particularly for portable and battery powered wireless communication devices.
Thus, there are general needs for reducing processing time and energy consumption in portable and battery powered communication devices. There are also general needs for decoders suitable for use in receivers that perform error-correcting decoding in less time and/or with lower energy consumption.